Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure
Geneon | network = WOWOW | network_en = TechTV | first = April 8, 1999 | last = July 1, 1999 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} is a fourteen episode series created in 1999 by Masaki Kajishima and produced by AIC, both well-known for the ''Tenchi Muyo! franchise. It is licensed in the US by Pioneer LDC, later known as Geneon. In addition to the original run, an OVA special was added to conclude the series as a de facto "14th episode". Title explanation The title refers to the fact that the story takes place in two parallel universes, a concept loosely based on multiverse theory. Plot DUAL! Parallel Trouble Adventure takes place in two different possible universes. 22 years ago, a huge alien artifact is found on a construction site by a worker named Yotsuga. The foreman orders that the artifact be broken apart so as to avoid delays. As Yotsuga walks towards the dumpsters to dispose of a small piece of the artifact, the world splits into two; in one world, Yotsuga tosses away the piece and the artifact is destroyed; in the other, Yotsuga keeps the artifact, leading to the discovery of extraterrestrial technology that changes history. In the present, Kazuki Yotsuga is a high school student who is shunned by other students as an otaku; his web site describes battles between giant robots that only he can see, but mostly because he is occasionally seen by the other students reacting to their "presence". One day, the most popular girl in school, Mitsuki Sanada, approaches him to tell him that she likes his stories. This is only a ruse, as she lures him to her father, Dr. Ken Sanada, who wishes to study Kazuki for his research on parallel worlds. After being thrown into the other possible world by Dr. Sanada's devices, Kazuki finds himself still in Dr. Sanada's basement, but everything is covered with cobwebs. Kazuki goes home, but his parents no longer recognize him. He is found by Mitsuki, who has followed him, and along with a military escort, takes him to the Earth Defense Force HQ, a paramilitary operation led by this world's Dr. Sanada. He soon employs him as a giant robot pilot. Over the course of the series, Kazuki manages to attract several very different women without even trying, and becomes a hero. He is later taken prisoner by Dr. Sanada's arch-rival Dr. Rara, the father of this world's Mitsuki. Mitsuki Rara eventually defects, and is put with Kazuki and her counterpart. Unfortunately, a new type of robot made from the artifact is deployed later on that can cause objects and people to be shifted between the alternate worlds; during the battle against it Kazuki and Mitsuki Sanada are sent back to their original world, where they discover their world's Dr. Sanada covered up their disappearance by claiming that they had eloped. As it turns out, the frequent travel between worlds is taking a toll on the universe itself as the barriers separating them begin to break down, which will eventually lead to both worlds vanishing. A decision must be made: since Kazuki and the alien technology are exclusive to each world, one must be eliminated to halt the destruction. Obviously, the robots have to go, and when the last one is destroyed, the worlds combine into one, an expression of Kazuki's wish for all his friends to stay together. The creator of both DUAL! and Tenchi Muyo!, Masaki Kajishima, confirmed that DUAL! is in fact an alternative version of the Tenchi Muyo! universe. Characters ; :* : The main character of DUAL!, Kazuki is regarded as a pariah by his classmates because he periodically has visions of giant robots battling in the city. After being accidentally sent to the parallel world by Ken and Mitsuki Sanada, Kazuki discovers that he is the only male that can control the mechas. Because of his unbelievable piloting skill, he is commissioned to the Earth Defense Force or EDF and becomes the new pilot of the white Core Robot. His cover story at school is that he's Mitsuki's little brother, which gives Kazuki quite a bit of trouble. : Curiously, there is no alternative version of Kazuki Yotsuga in this world. Later in the series, Kazuki subconsciously awakens one of the original alien mechas, a robot named Zinv. It is revealed that Zinv is Kazuki's counterpart in the parallel world. : Kazuki is the stereotypical harem anime protagonist: a shy, quiet and awkward everyman possessing incredible fighting power and illogical charisma. As usual, he attracts a bevy of beautiful women. : When Zinv is destroyed, Kazuki's desire for the group to stay together results in the creation of a third possible world, where elements from the parallel universes are combined. :The three main characters are very similar to the tritagonists of the Neon Genesis Evangelion series, being very similar to Shinji Ikari. ; :* : Mitsuki is the most admired girl in Kazuki's school; young men constantly send her gifts and cards, and Kazuki is nearly lynched for speaking to her. She lures Kazuki to her house for her father's experiments, but is sent to the parallel world along with him. : Mitsuki is also an exceptional robot pilot, and joins the EDF to end the war, hoping research to send her home can begin afterwards. Unfortunately, Mitsuki is hotheaded and easily manipulated, and is captured by the Rara Army towards the end of the series and coerced into piloting the complete version of Himiko. : She clearly has an attraction to Kazuki, but covers it up by treating him abrasively. When Kazuki is lost behind enemy lines, Mitsuki is affected most of all. :The three main characters are very similar to the tritagonists of the Neon Genesis Evangelion series, being very similar to Asuka Langley Soryu. ; :* : D is a bioroid, an artificially constructed biological/mechanical being first introduced in the Tenchi Muyo! universe. The war between the Earth Defense Force and the Rara Army began when D and at least two mechas were discovered in an artifact of unknown origin. Her original body was damaged, so a bioroid was built to contain her essence (represented by a glowing orb in place of an eye) while her body healed. : D appears to be as inhuman as the robot she pilots, speaking mechanically and asking many questions about human emotions and behavior. The only one to break through her stony exterior is Kazuki, to the shock of Commander Sanada. D frequently has visions of a horrible creature attacking, and is deathly afraid of Himiko. : She develops a strong attachment to Kazuki, culminating in her decision to return to her real body at the climax of the series in order to save him. It is revealed that D stole Zinv and fled her world to escape Himiko and Kumu, who claimed the lives of her friends. : As a robot pilot, D is subpar, often requiring rescue by Kazuki and Mitsuki. However, she redeems herself by removing the limiter placed upon Zinv, allowing its true power to manifest itself. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, D becomes Dee Sanada, taking on the animated personality of a young girl. : There is also an apparent resemblance between D and Tenchi Muyo! GXP character Neju na Melmas, leading some to believe that she and D may belong to the same race. The character of D also resembles the character Doll from the new Tenchi Muyo spin-off whose title is (currently) translated as "St. Knight's tale", which takes place in a parallel reality to the main canon Tenchi Muyo universe. :The three main characters are very similar to the tritagonists of the Neon Genesis Evangelion series, being very similar to Rei Ayanami. ; :* : Yayoi is the original pilot of the white Core Robot, which Kazuki named "Hartzenen". After suffering a serious head injury in battle, Yayoi experienced a feedback loop, effectively cutting off her connection to robots and ending her career as a pilot. Kazuki climbed into Hartzenen and took control, saving Yayoi's life. She refers to Kazuki as "her prince," and falls in love with him. : Yayoi goes to great lengths to spend time with Kazuki, signing up to be his combat instructor and school teacher, and even moving in next door to the Sanada home and building a door into Kazuki's room. Her grandmother once tried to arrange a marriage for Yayoi to another man (due in part to Mitsuki Sanada's meddling), but her affection for Kazuki was too deep for her to even pay attention to the would-be suitor. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Yayoi is Kazuki's homeroom teacher. ; :* : The Earth Defense Force knows her as "Miss Ra," the Rara Army's spokeswoman/mascot, but when Kazuki is injured and trapped behind enemy lines, it is revealed that she is Mitsuki Sanada's counterpart in the parallel world, the daughter of Hiroshi and Ayuko Rara. : Mitsuki Rara could very well be Mitsuki Sanada's direct opposite. She's quiet, easily embarrassed and gentle; she personally nurses Kazuki back to health. However, she places herself in a trance to play Miss Ra, becoming a ruthless warrior. When she finds out that Kazuki is an enemy pilot, she launches him away in an escape pod, remembering the time he could have killed Miss Ra, but saved her instead. : Mitsuki is later brainwashed into piloting Himiko, one of the most powerful robots created. After Kazuki saves her, she resists returning home, eventually becoming a Core Robot pilot for the EDF. She comes the closest to capturing Kazuki's heart; the two almost go out on a date, which is unfortunately cancelled by U.N. officers intent on sending her home. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Mitsuki lives in the Sanada home, even though her parents live right next door. ; :* : Ken has A and B versions: the eccentric scientist from our world, and the parallel world's commander of the Earth Defense Force. Ken is Mitsuki's father in this world, but is childless in the other world; naturally, he's quite confused when our world's Mitsuki calls him "Dad." : Both Kens share a love for instant ramen, a slightly off-color sense of humor, and an understanding that Kazuki is special. Despite appearing to goof off on the job (antagonizing Rara never gets old), Commander Sanada takes it quite seriously. When the U.N. turns against the EDF, his subordinates remain loyal to him, proving his worth as a leader. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Ken Sanada returns to being a scientist as well as being married to Akane Yamano. In the new world, Mitsuki Sanada is his daughter and Dee Sanada is his adopted daughter. His relation to Kazuki is cause for question. Kazuki calls him "Uncle" but it is debated among fans whether they are actually related in the new world. ; :* : The Earth Defense Force's United Nations advisor. Despite Akane's tendency to work "by the book," Ken and the young pilots often convince her to defy her orders, such as Rara's demand for the EDF to repatriate his daughter. When the EDF is outlawed, she resigns her post and flees with Ken Sanada and the others. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Akane becomes Ken's wife, as well as (unfortunately) Ayuko Rara's little sister. ; :* : In our world, Rara is a Nobel Prize winning scientist. In the parallel world, he's become something of a megalomaniac. It was he who began the war in the first place, transforming himself into a messiah-like figure ("You fools have no fear of God!", "the divine power of the Rara Army"). : In the bizarre scene where Kazuki actually has dinner with the Rara family, the General reveals a softer side of himself; he believes that the war is about keeping the alien technology out of the wrong hands. However, it quickly becomes clear that Rara is simply a figurehead, with his wife wielding the real power. He "Redeems" himself, however, when Kazuki attacks their base, and gets everyone out before it gets destroyed. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Rara and his wife move in next door to the Sanadas, hoping to corral Kazuki into revealing the secret of his connection to Zinv. ; :* : Ayuko was both Rara and Sanada's wife in the two worlds, and is the mother of both Mitsukis. In the parallel world, she manipulates events while behind the scenes, posing as Rara's submissive wife. In reality, she controls the Rara Army along with the mysterious alien named Kumu. She exploits Mitsuki Sanada's love of Kazuki to convince Mitsuki to turn against the EDF. Ultimately, both Ayuko and Himiko are defeated by Kazuki and Zinv. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Ayuko attempts to "arrange" her daughter and Kazuki's marriage, with humorous results. ; :* ; : :* ; :* : Mitsuki Rara's best friends. While initially teasing Mitsuki for her attraction to Kazuki, they help him escape the Rara base when his identity is revealed. Later, they give Kazuki her diary after a battle, letting him know Mitsuki's still thinking about him. The three later join Mitsuki Rara as pilots for the EDF. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Alice, Mena and Ryla return to working for the Raras. ; :* : A scientist in the employ of the Rara Army. She opposes the plan to force Mitsuki Rara to pilot Himiko, and warns her of her mother's machinations. Hayase later joins the Earth Defense Force and works alongside Ken Sanada. List of episodes Series OVA Music Opening Theme: *"DUAL!": Act. 02 - 13 *:Song by: HARU&SAYAKA from UNIVERS★LD *:Lyrics by: Hiroko Yah *:Composition and arrangement by: Seikou Nagaoka Ending Theme: *"Real": Act. 01 - 12 *:Song by: Shifo from UNIVERS★LD *:Lyrics and composition by: Shifo *:Arrangement by: Seikou Nagaoka *:Original lyrics by: Yūsuke Kuroda *"DUAL! (Mitsuki duet version)": Act. 14 *:Song by: Mitsuki Sanada (CV: Rie Tanaka) & Mitsuki Rara (CV: Megumi Toyoguchi) *:Lyrics and composition by: Shifo *:Arrangement by: Seikou Nagaoka Glossary ; Core Robots : Three multicolored bipedal machines reverse engineered from Zinv. Because they are man-made, the Core Robots are inferior to the originals in every way. : The Core Robots are used by the Earth Defense Force; Yayoi Schwael (replaced by Kazuki Yotsuga, and later by Mitsuki Rara) pilots the white Unit 1 (nicknamed "Hartzenen/Halcynen" by Kazuki), Mitsuki Sanada controls the red Unit 2, and D (briefly replaced by Alice, Mena, and Ryla) pilots the blue Unit 3. ; Earth Defense Force : A United Nations-sponsored military organization under the command of Ken Sanada dedicated to foiling the Rara Army's plans for world domination. The EDF employs many soldiers, but relies solely upon the three Core Robots in battle. : Combat between the two armies is quite different from normal warfare; Rara informs the public where and when an attack will take place, and the combat zone is evacuated. At any time, either side can submit a "callsign," indicating their surrender. Because of these measures, there have been no casualties in the war. ; Himiko : Zinv's opposite, Himiko carved a swath of ruin across D's world before she escaped. It seems as though only people with negative emotions in their hearts can control Himiko, as evidenced by its initial rejection of Mitsuki Rara, and its violent reaction to Mitsuki Sanada's jealousy. Himiko has some connection to the alien lifeform Kumu. : Himiko is completely and totally destroyed at the hands of Zinv, compressed down to nothing to prevent it from regenerating. ; Kumu : The alien that advises Ayuko Rara. It has some relationship to D, and hates men with a passion. Kumu resembles a floating, glowing bell and garland. : When Zinv is destroyed and the worlds merge, Kumu is the name of a puppy that is given to the Sanada family by Ayuko Rara in the hopes of finding out information about Zinv. The name fits: while it loves the girls in the house, Kazuki gets a severe bite whenever he comes near. ; Life Sympathy : A term for the power of a pilot's will to exert control over robots. High Life Sympathy levels can enable a robot to move faster and inflict more damage with melee attacks. For reasons revealed at the end of the series, the robots on Earth only respond to female Life Sympathy, though Kazuki is somehow exempt. : Because of his overwhelming negative Life Sympathy, Kazuki's robot is capable of feats beyond most other models. ; Rara Army : Formed by Hiroshi Rara, it intends to unite the world under its banner. Like the EDF, it uses robots in battle rather than conventional weapons, but its machines are exotic and beastly, differing from its rival's humanoid robots. Rara's robots are also remotely operated, unlike the Earth Defense Force's cockpit-equipped models. : Rara prefers to operate outlandishly, broadcasting attack trailers and boasting of his army's God-given power (often through his mascot, Miss Ra). However, despite General Rara's highly visible status within the organization, another person wields the real authority. ; The Original : A mech under the control of the Rara army, it has the power to control the atmosphere as well as some electromagnetic capabilities. It captures Kazuki along with Hartzenen and brings them to Rara's base where it falls off a large cliff, supposedly destroying it beyond repair. : The Original and Zinv are the only mechs confirmed to be found in The Artifact. ; Zinv : An incredibly powerful robot found with D. It sat dormant in the EDF's headquarters for years until Kazuki awakened it during Rara's assault. : Zinv has many unique abilities revolving around the manipulation of gravimetric forces, including gravitational projectiles, super speed, and crushing enemy mecha. Zinv also comes equipped with a nano-repair system that can fix any damage inflicted. Zinv only responds to Kazuki's Life Sympathy, and sometimes activates itself when Kazuki is not aboard. : Zinv defeats the lesser version of Himiko quite easily, but Himiko's final form takes the upper hand. When D removes the limiter preventing males from piloting it (Kazuki skirts this by BEING Zinv), Zinv instantly repairs itself and generates Light Hawk Wings. With this newfound power, Kazuki decimates Himiko and creates a black hole, reducing the Rara fortress to nothing. : With the two worlds dangerously close to oblivion, Zinv and Kazuki agree to destroy Zinv, ensuring that both worlds will live on. However, Zinv survives the explosion that consumes it, regenerating at the bottom of the ocean and returning to Kazuki in the third universe. : Followers of Tenchi Muyo! will recognize the Light Hawk Wings, as well as the Zinv look-alike in Tenchi Muyo GXP. Future of Dual! Since 2001, there has been a fan speculating about a Dual! sequel in the works but according to AIC Anime English website, there are currently no plans to release such a sequel. Connections to Tenchi Muyo Universe It has been confirmed by the creator of Tenchi Muyo and Dual! that the two series are related, although the extent of the connection is unknown at this time. A mecha similar to Zinv is found during an episode of Tenchi GXP which is a sequel to the Tenchi OVA series. Both Mitsuki Sanada and Ken Sanada appear in the Tenchi GXP novels as alternative versions of themselves. Sasami and several other Tenchi Muyo characters are featured in inserts found in the Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure laser disks. *Mitsuki Sanada resembles Kiriko Masaki *Yayoi Schwael resembles Amane Kaunaq *Mitsuki Rara resembles Ryoko Balta *D resembles Neju Na Melmas *Akane Yamano resembles Airi Masaki *Ayuko Rara resembles Seto Kamiki Jurai Other Similarities Several elements in Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (1999) are very similar to Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995) *The main character changes the world in the last episode to merge two conflicting worlds and to make them both more to his own liking. *The end result of merging of both worlds in Dual! is extremely similar to a 'hypothetical' outcome displayed to the main character of Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The rifle guns that the Sanada-style robots use look and act like the rifles of Evangelion. *The Sanada-style robots can be compared to Evangelion robots, with similar shoulders, hand-to-hand combat styles, and one male pilot with two female pilots on the team. *The color scheme of the robot of the confident and somewhat hot-headed female pilot in Dual! is very similar to the color of the robot of the overconfident and extremely hot-headed female pilot Asuka Langly Soryu in Evangelion *The color scheme of the robot of the reserved female pilot in Dual! is very similar to the color of the robot of the reserved female pilot, Rei Ayanami, in Evangelion. *The Rara-style robots start out as nonhumanoid in the first battles and change their type each battle in size and power, similar to the Angels. *The main character has a mysterious female friend that is usually quite reserved, until she meets the protagonist, which amazes everyone else. And they both have non-human origins. *The main character has a female teacher that dotes on him. Because of these elements, Dual is considered a parody of Evangelion. Trivia *During the 14th & final episode, Kiyone Makibi (a character from several Tenchi series) can be seen carrying a bag of groceries just after Zinv appears in the city. Ramia as well as Misao Amano (both characters from magical project S) can also be seen in the same scene. Tanya Natdhipytadd, from Battle Athletes, also makes a cameo appearance. AIC, the company behind Dual!, often has characters from other series make such cameos as easter eggs to fans. *The monster from D's dreams while Kazuki trapped in Rara territory strongly resembles Himiko from later in the series. *Zinv can be seen several times before his official appearance, the most predominant of which is while Kazuki is being sent to the alternate world during episode 1. External links * Official English Site * Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Geneon Category:Anime OVAs it:Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure ja:デュアル!ぱられルンルン物語 ru:Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure